


[Podfic] Quiet In Drowning

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: It rained the morning Duck McDonald left home.





	[Podfic] Quiet In Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet in Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880833) by [Nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/pseuds/Nos4a2no9). 



This is hardly a happy story, but there's hope at the end, and I can imagine that something like this did happen to Duck. I hope I did it justice. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/wyox7hcraw7rnswmbkyfcr4r1se9jyc0). Length: 57 m 07 s.


End file.
